Cambios de caminos
by LDF1203
Summary: ¿que pasaria si hipo es rechazado por su tribu?¿que pasa si hipo deja la tribu?pasen a leer esta historia interesante(es mi primer fic)denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

Cambios de caminos

Era una noche tranquila en brek,todos dormian en sus casas tan tranquilamente que no se percataron de un...

Vikingo:¡ATAQUE DRAGON!(todos en sus casas salieron armados para el combate)

Estoico:(en casa aun)hipo no quiero que salgas de la casa¿escuchaste?

Hipo:pero...

Estoico:¿ESCUCHASTE?

Hipo:si escuche

Estoico:esta bien me voy tengo que ayudar a proteger el ganado(sale por la puerta de enfrente)

Hipo:(se escapa por la puerta trasera)no papá,no me quedare en casa sin hacer nada(va a la herreria)

Bocon:vaya a quien tenemos aqui

Hipo:hola bocon,¿me preguntaba si tienes alguna espada para mi padre?,me pidio urgentemente una.(mintiendole)

Bocon:si claro ten(le entraga una espada larga)

Hipo:gracias(se va con la espada al centro del pueblo)(pensando:tengo que matar a algun dragon)

CONTINUARAAA...

Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo es muy corto pero hare más largo,perdon por las faltas de ortografia y otra cosa que les quiero decir esta historia tiene un poco de HTTYD y assasins creed por si hay eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

hasta prontoooooo C:


	2. Chapter 2

Cambios de caminos

Hipo seguia corriendo por la plaza central del pueblo,pero no para buscar a un dragon,sino que para huir de uno.

Hipo:(corriendo de un groncle)no no no no deja de seguirme(asustado)

Hipo se tropieza y cae fuertemente contra el piso,el groncle estaba a punto de disparar cunado derrepente aparece astrid con los demas.

Astrid:(golpea al groncle con su hacha y se acerca a hipo con una mirada asesina)todo esto te parece una broma la guerra de nuestros padres se convertira en nuestra,decide de que lado estas.

Todos se marchan dejando a hipo solo en el suelo.

Despues de un rato hipo regresa a casa y su padre lo esperaba muy enojado en la chimenea.

Estoico:¿que parte de no salgas de la casa no entendiste?(enfadado)

Hipo:no salgas de la casa,sabes que no me quedare aqui sin hacer nada mas que escuchar toda la batalla que tienen afuera

Estoico:entiende que te digo que no salgas para protegerte y para que no armes un desastre

Hipo:puedo protegerme yo solo...

Estoico:no lo creo no puedes ni levantar ni un escudo...entiende que soy tu padre y es mi deber cuidarte

Hipo:entonces desearia que no fueras mi padre(completamente seguro de lo que hacia)y para asegurarte de que me puedo cuidar solo me marcho de la casa y de esta isla

Estoico:(estaba adolorido con esas palabras tan frias de hipo)entonces si puedes cuidarte solo deja la tribu y vete inmediatamente no quiero volverte a ver

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa

se que escribo capitulos cortos pero intentare subir cada dia,nuevamente pido perdon por las faltas de ortografias y dar la gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

david94:muchas gracias por tu comentario ayuda muchisimo.

los que quieran dar consejos para la historia bienvenida sea cualquier ayuda es importante para mi.

graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

chao chao.


	3. nota importante

nota

aviso:chicos y chicas les tengo que decir que por un tiempo no podre subir capitulos en esta historia por que tengo que cambiarme de casa,espero que me comprendan y si haré los capitulos mas largos eso es seguro.

bueno eso es todo lo siento nuevamente por lo de no subir caps pero pronto lo haré.

chao chao


	4. Chapter 3

Cambios de caminos chapter 3

Hipo:claro que me ire,peroantes debes decirle al pueblo de mi renuncia a la tribu(totalmente seguro,queria ser alguien no un pescado parlanchin)

Estoico:(triste)esta bien sera hoy...ahora mismo(destrozado pero no podia perder su postura de lider)

En el gran salon todos estaban reunidos esperando noticias del jefe

Estoico:vikingos debo decirles algo muy importante,mi hijo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III se marchara de berk para siempre,esa fue su decision

Vikingos:¡siiiiiiiiiiii!el inutil se vá(felices)

Estoico:silencio,por lo que nombro a Patan Mocoso futuro heredero de la tribu de berk

Vikingos:muy bien estoico tomaste una buena decision nombrando a patan heredero y no al inbecil(muy felices)

Hipo ya habia escuchado suficiente como para darse cuenta que aqui no lo querian,asi que salio del gran ¿que haces aqui?(salon,pero no iba solo corriendo llego...

Hipo:¿astrid? ¿que haces aqui?(confundido)

Astrid:solo te acompaño al puerto para que te marches

Hipo:y dime algo antes de que me vaya¿tienes novio?

Astrid:bueno eh...(no sabia que decirle,empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas)

Hipo:dime o es que no me quieres decir porque si es asi no lo digas...(fue interrumpido por astrid)

Astrid:es...Patan(lo dijo llorando)

Hipo:(se quedo sin palabras,nunca penso que estaria ocn alguien y menos su primo)

y asi siguieron el camino al puerto,callados hasta que llegaron al barco de hipo

Hipo:bueno creo que es el adios(apenado,pero ya no se podia echar atras)

Astrid:antes de que te vayas tengo algo que darte(saca un collar con la letra A)

Hipo:(sorprendido)gra-gracias lo llevare conmigo siempre,lo juro(y se fue dejando atras todo,su tribu,su familia y a astrid)

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

bueno espero que les guste este capitulo es un poco mas largo pero no es todo luego viene lo mejor,nuevamente como siempre perdon por las faltas de ortografia y espero que les haya gustado.

PD:luego respondere comentarios

hasta entonces chao chao


	5. Chapter 4

Cambios de caminos chapter 4

hipo seguia su viaje por el oceano,para hipo era realmente aburrido navegar y navegar,hasta que un barco con bandera negra con un simbolo raro y una calavera en el centro cuando un hombre le abla su piel era negra y vestia como pirata...

hombre:¡detengan el barco!(el barco se coloca al lado de hipo y le grita)¡naufrago en el agua!¡subanlo!(ordeno)

le arrojan unas cuerdas a hipo el las tomo y lo subieron a bordo...

hombre:vaya niño nose como sobreviviste solo en esa barca(serio)

hipo:si y tu ¿quien eres?(curioso)

hombre:ah cierto,me llamo adewale y soy el oficial de cubierta del JACKDAW(mostro el barco)

hipo:¿jackdaw?

adewale:si asi se llama el barco que el capitan le puso

hipo:¿quien es el capitan?(tenia curiosidad por saber)

adewale:cierto te lo voy a presentar,sigueme(va hacia el timon)

hipo:(lo sigue hasta un hombre que vestia una tunica y tenia 2 espadas,4 cosas raras puestas,y unas dagas atadas en las 2 manos)

hombre:hola debes ser nuevo aqui me llamo edward kenway y soy el capitan del JACKDAW y ¿tu debes ser?...

hipo:yo soy hipo y un gusto conocerte

edward:igualmente¿de donde vienes?

hipo:de berk es una isla que usualmente es atacada por dragones y marginados

edward:¿dragones y marginados?pense que los dragones se habian extingido

hipo:pues no y ¿que son esas 4 cosas que tienes?

edward:se llaman pistolas y estas son hojas ocultas(saca las hojas de las manos)

hipo:(O_O)wao...es asombroso(sorprendido)

edward:y ¿adonde te diriges?

hipo:yo nose...donde me lleve el camino(deprimido)

edward:pues me dirigo a florencia a ver cosas del trabajo(no dijo que un asesino)

hipo:aahh...pues ¿me puedes llevar alli?(curioso por ver ese lugar)

edward:claro

hipo y edward fueron charlando todo el viaje,edward le explicaba cosas que hipo no sabia e hipo tambien le conataba cosas a edward...

edward:bien ya llegamos y por cierto ven a este lugar dile al hombre que esta alli que vas de mi parte(le da un papel con una direccion)

hipo:gracias y adios gusto en conecerte(se despide de la mano)

edward:digo lo mismo(tambien le da la mano)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

perdon por haberme olvidado de publicar se que me odian pero no se enojen que la historia sigue,nuevamente pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia y les mando un saludazo a todos

chao-chao


	6. Chapter 5

Cambios de caminos chapter 5

Hipo se dirigia a la direccion que le habia dado edward antes irse,el le dijo que tuviera cuidado con los guardias borgia que rondaban.

Cuando llego se encontro con una casa grande(igual a una mansion)y en la reja decia"mansion dovenport"donde habia una especie de boton lo cual hipo presiono...

Hipo:(presiona el timbre)...

hombre:¿buscas a alguien niño?

hipo:si estoy buscando a una persona que me dijo edward llamada...(saca el papel)Connor

hombre:soy yo,Connor kenway y edward es mi abuelo(abre la reja)

hipo:aah...perdon me llamo hipo horrendo abadejo III y...

Connor:no digas mas te mandaron aqui para ser un asesino¿verdad?

hipo:¿que?un...asesino

Connor:si...entra para explicarte(entra a la casa)

hipo:esta bien

Connor:los asesinos luchamos contra los templarios y por la paz yla libertad¿entiendes?

hipo:si...algo

Connor:bien ven conmigo(dijo saliendo a un pasadizo oculto)

hipo:¿a donde vamos?(seguia a connor)

Connor:al gremio de los asesinos(respondio)

hipo:ok...

cuando Connor e hipo llegaron entraron a una sala donde habian 4 personas...

hipo:edward(sorprendido)

edward:hola hipo(viendo feliz a hipo)

hipo:¿eres un asesino?

edward:si

Connor:hola abuelo

edward:hola nietecito(sarcasmo)

Connor:bien,hipo te presento a Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

Altair:gusto

hipo:igual(se inclina)

Altair:levantate jovencito(le hace una señal)

hipo:(se levanta)

Connor:el es el libertador de italia Ezio Auditore De Florencia

Ezio:hola chico un gusto conocerte

hipo:hola(de nuevo se inclina)

Ezio:de pie amigo no es necesario eso

Connor:y ella es aveline de grandpré

Aveline:hola guapo

hipo:(sonrojado)hola

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

se que me demore pero es que tenia que averiguar mas y de verdad lo siento,nuevamente les pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia y de antemano gracias a los que leen y comenta son mi inspiracion

hasta entonces chao-chao


	7. Chapter 6

Cambios de caminos charpter 6

despues de esa junta con la Hermandad fueron a un salon que tenia un brasero aun con fuego y una pinza

Ezio:hipo ¿estas seguro de esto?

hipo:si

Ezio:entonces(toma la pinza)dame tu mano para que puedas abrazar a nuestra orden

hipo:(le da la mano izquierda)

Ezio:(con la pinza le quema el dedo indice)

hipo:(siente dolor)ag

Ezio:ahora eres parte de la hermandad

Connor:por los hombres que matan por placer y viven de la mentira

todos(excepto hipo)nada es verdad

Edward:por los que no dejan a los inocentes en paz y viven oprimiendo a la libertad

todos(excepto hipo)todo esta permitido

hipo:(que...)(penso)

Connor:ahora eres parte de la Hermandad como todo aprendiz recibiras esto(le da una caja)

hipo:¿que es esto?(recibe la caja)

Altair:abrela

hipo:(abre la caja)¿que es esto?

Edward:es tu primer arma tu hoja oculta,es la indumentaria mas importante que debes llevar

hipo:(se coloca la hoja oculta)waoo es genial

Edward:¿cierto?lo mismo pienso yo

Altair:hipo tengo que informarte de tu primera mision

hipo:esta bien ¿que debo hacer?(serio)

Altair:tienes que ir a una isla llamada berk

hipo:queeeeeeeeeeeeee(sorprendido)

Altair:asi es y tienes que asesinar a estos templarios

hipo:(leyo en voz alta)drago manodura,alvin el traidor,dagur y estoico el vasto

Altair:correcto

hipo:no voy a matar a mi padre

Connor:se que es dificil a mi tambien me paso(triste)pero me di cuenta que el lo unico que intentaba era que me uniera a el y sus templarios

hipo:si(deprimido,pero recordo lo que su pueblo le hizo y se lleno de ira)esta bien acepto la mision(serio)

Connor:bien iras a bordo de la nave mas rapida que hay La Aquila

Aveline:tranquilo Connor(ve a hipo)el necesita un entrenamiento(le sonrie)

Altair:cierto(se dirige a hipo)te asignare a Connor y a Edward ellos te enseñaran a luchar y defenderte,yo te educare sobre:idiomas,artes,filosofia,etc,pero ezio y aveline te enseñaran a hacer parkour y que aprendas a desarrollar la vista de aguila.

hipo:esta bien,pero¿cuando parto?

Connor:en 2 meses

hipo:tan poco¿ustedes creen que yo pueda aprender eso en 2 meses?

Edward:claro que si eres un chico listo

hipo:gracias

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

perdon perdon perdon lo siento lo siento

tarde muchisimo y de verdad lo ciento pero no volvera a pasar y si hipo ira a berk ¿que ocurrida?

hay una sorpresa

esta vez no tardare sé que deje abandonado este proyecto pero no volvera a ocurrir ahora sin perdon por las faltas de ortografia y hasta pronto

chao chao

PD:ninguno de los personajes de HTTYD me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia

PD2:este capitulo es corto pero el proximo sera largo como recompenza de lo tarde que volvi D:


	8. Chapter 7

Cambios de caminos charpter 7

2 meses mas tarde...

hipo se encontraba listo para sarpar claro que ya no era el mismo de antes ahora era mas serio y frio,pero con sentido del humor aun,el habia aprendido a defenderse,luchar,conocimiento,a moverse haciendo parkour y a pilotar barcos

Connor:hipo te dejo navegar en La Aquila por que es importante ,pero no te acostumbres(sonrie)

hipo(sonrie)claro gracias por todo amigo(lo abraza)

Connor(le devuelve el abrazo)suerte recuerda...

hipo:actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz

Connor:SOMOS ASESINOS

hipo sarpo directo a berk...pero se dio cuenta de que esta seria un mision dificil

2 DIAS DESPUES

vikingo:un barco esta anclando en los muelles señor(se dirigio a patan)

patan:¿que?(recoje la espada)vamos

todos se acercaron armados para ver quien era,pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa,el que decendio del barco era...

estoico:hipo(sorprendido)

hipo:estoico el vasto(serio)

patan:¿que quieres?largate de mi isla(sintindose fuerte y orgulloso)

hipo(rio)no obesdezco ordenes de idiotas

patan:como me dijiste inutil(endado)

hipo:idiota o estas sordo(preparado)

patan:¡quieres que te gane como siempre lo he hecho y que des hecho añicos?ERES UNA VERGUENZA

hipo:¿asi?pues eso lo quiero ver(cerro el puño)

patan se lanzo al atque,pero los que vieron todos los dejo sorprendidos...patan estaba en el suelo e hipo tenia su espada

hipo:que tonto yo no soy el mismo de antes si quisiera ya estaria muerto(todos vieron la frialdad de hipo)pero solo vengo a quedarme un par de dias y me ire de esta miserable isla(miro a su alrededor)

patan:(con miedo)esta bien quedate(salio corriendo)

todos:(en shock)

hipo:¿que miran?(arrojo la espada al suelo)

astrid:¿hipo?¿que te paso tu no eras asi?

hipo:lose por eso cambie pero solo vengo de visita no a vivir aqui

astrid:(triste)¿recuerdas el collar que te di?

hipo:si aun lo conservo(serio)

astrid:¿encerio?(sorprendida)

hipo:y dime ¿te casaste con patan?(curioso)

astrid:no

hipo:¿por que?

astrid:no pude por que amo a otro hombre

hipo:(no se preocupo)y ¿quien es?

astrid:tu(empieza a llorar y va a su casa)

hipo:(queso en shock y a la vez sorprendido)¿yo?

con eso hipo se dirigio a una casa abondanada y se quedo alli,decidio que aqui se quedaria

2 dias despues

hipo tenia la casa decorada y lista pues tenia 2 piso y era mas una mansion que una casa(como la hacienda dovenport de assassins creed 3

hipo:(se desperto con el sonido de la puerta)¿quien es?(grito,pero no hubo respuesta asi que decidio ir ahaber quien era)hola astrid

astrid:hola hipo

hipo:entra no es un buen lugar para hablar

astrid:(entro y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y se quedo callada un buen rato)

hipo:y dime ¿a que has venido?

astrid:(recordo)asi es sobre lo que te dije hace 2 dias

hipo:lo supuse pero descuida no estoy ofendido ni enfadado(le sonrie)

astrid:(feliz)encerio

hipo:si y de hecho te iba a hacer una pregunta(astrid asintio)¿serias mi novia?

astrid:se quedo congelada unos segundo y luego reacciono)si(cambio el tema)y dime a que has venido

hipo:bueno yo pertenezco a la Orden De los Asesinos y vine berk a completar mi mision

astrid¿cual mision?(curiosa)

hipo:te lo digo pero no le puedes decir a nadie(serio)

astrid:esta bien te lo prometo

hipo:vine a asesinar a unos templarios que conozco muy bien

astrid:¿quienes?(curiosa y seria a la vez)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno se que dije que lo iba a hacer largo pero no se me ocurrio nada y bien que les parecio de hecho me apresure a esta parte por desde ahora en adelante viene lo mejor y si van hacer cortos pero esta vez subire lo mas rapido que pueda

eso es todo hasta la proxima

chao-chao


	9. Chapter 8

Cambios de caminos chapter 8

hipo:son drago manodura,alvin el traidor,dagur y estoico el vasto(el ultimo lo dijo con desprecio y frialdad)

astrid:(quedo congelada y no reaccionaba)

hipo:(vio a astrid)¿astrid?

astrid:(reacciona)¡¿QUE TU VAS A MATAR A QUIEN?!

hipo:ya te lo dije

astrid sale corriendo de la casa y se va al bosque pero al llegar se encontro con

astrid:ALVIN(lo miro)

alvin:(vio a astrid)ATRAPENLA QUE NO ESCAPE(SONRIE MALEVOLAMENTE)

astrid corre pero la atrapo alguien era dagur

astrid:DAGUR

dagur:miren que tenemos aqui

¿?:parece que alguien se interpuso en nuestros planes

astrid miro al hombre y no lo podia ceer

astrid:¿estoico estas haciendo?

estoico:estoy con mis compañeros templarios

¿?:pero falto yo

estoico:dra que bueno verte

drago:lo mismo digo

alvin:llevense de aqui a esta niña

los hombres de dagur se la llevaban pero alguien lo impidio y desde los arboles asesino a los 2 hombres que la llevaban

astrid:¿hipo?

hipo:sal y avisa al pueblo(vio a los templarios)yo me escargo

astrid corrio a la aldea y aviso al resto

alvin:estoico ese no es tu hijo te verguenza

hipo:el no es mi padre

drago:no entiendo que quieres de nosotros

hipo:quiza esto se los diga( le tiro un pergamino con el simobolo de los Asesinos)

estoico:no puede ser tu eres(pero fue interrumpido por hipo:)

hipo:un Asesino(saco su hojas ocultas)

dagur se lanzo al ataque pero hipo fue mas rapido y lo esquivo para luego soltarle un patada en las costillas y luego drago saca la espada y se lanzo a la batalla pero hipo saco su espada y la chocaron pero hipo se dio cuenta que no podia con todos a la vez

hipo:nos veremos otra vez(saco una bomba de humo y la arrojo al piso y empezoa correr rumbo a la aldea donde todos estaban armados apuntandole)bajen las armas a los que buscan estan alli(apunto al bosque)

astrid:es cierto es estoico qien nos traiciono

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno hasta aqui pero no seguiere con el fanfic...na mentira si seguire gracias a :

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:gracias por tu apollo y comentarios me ayudan mucho a continuar y a mejorar

inmortable343:gracias amigo tambien por el apoyo que me has brindado desde que llegue aqui

y gracias a todos por comentar en este fic y cualquier duda me la ponen en los comentarios y eso es todo creo o_O

hasta la proxima

chao-chao


	10. Chapter 9

Cambios de caminos chapter 9

patan:queeeeeee¿como que estoico nos traiciono?(impactado)

hipo:asi es(lo miraba serio)

patan:(lo miro y le lanzo la espada que se clavo en su pecho)

hipo:(despierta de golpe por el dolor y se da cuenta de que era un sueño)(agitado)solo fue una pesadilla(se calma)

¿?:(golpea la puerta)hola,hipo¿estas despierto?

hipo:si,Edward pasa

Edward:hola buen dia hipo¿estas listo,recuerda hoy partes a berk?

hipo:sii(suspira)aun no puedo creer que tengo que volver

Edward:tranquilo no iras solo

hipo:verdad(mas animado)y ¿quienes son?(preguntó curioso)

Edward:(saca un papel)pues se llaman Alan,Janus y por ahora son ellos pero luego cuando estes allá te enviare a los demás(sonríe)

hipo:esta bien(pensando)

Edward:vamos hipo preparate que te iras temprano

hipo:gracias amigo te lo agradezco

Edward:no es nada pero te cuidas,esa gente no me da confianza

hipo:tranquilo,tu lo dijiste no estare solo(sonríe)

Edward:es cierto,vamos arreglate rapido,te veo en 10 minutos en el muelle(se retira)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno se que es corto y aburrido pero los siguientes dos capitulos los voy a hacer largos asi que si me tardo es por ello,bueno la cosa es que los voy a hacer largos por que sera mi especial navidad y fin de año y bueno tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y siguen este fanfic y de verdad que me sorprende mucho que les gustara por que en un principio pense:"no a la gente no le va gustar..pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo" de verdad que estoy agradecido y feliz por su apoyo y bueno como pueden ver hay personajes nuevos y bueno espero que los nombres de los autores que estan aqui no se enfaden que es como un agradeciemiento a su apoyo y el que quiera aparecer solo pongan el nombre en los comentarios y eso seria...aaaaah una cosa que se me olvidaba,esto es prara el inmortable falso:deja de molestar e insultar otros fanfics por que no me parece logico que insultes fanfic tan buenos y mucho mejores que los mios,mira este es mi punto de vista,por que creo que todos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista,mi punto de vista es que tu tienes un probela de vida social o es que estas llamando la atencion,pero una duda¿por que no te pones un nombre propio e insultas con ese?,en vez de utilizar el nombre de inmortable por que el tiempo que lo he conocido me he dado cuenta de que es buena persona,al igual que otros escritores como:Ljoe,ezcu,dragon espectral,etc...y jamas he visto que han dicho:tu fanfic es una mierda y bla bla bla,osea lo unico que quiero que entiendas es que deja de insultar a otros escritores y vete a otra pagina si quieres insultar pero deja en paz a inmortable,eso es todo,espero que estes bien,cuidate y chao chao

y chao chao buenos lectores espero que se encuentren bien,cuidense y chaito


	11. notita del autor anuncio

bueno se preguntaran que es esto bueno aqui voy a dejarles mi twitter y skype para que se enteren cuando suba un capitulo

¿tengo facebook?:si pero me voy a crear otro para agregarlos a ustedes y tambien poquito mas

esto es todo,mi twitter y skype es para comunicarles cuando y a que hora publicare el capitulo,pero el facebook este sera mi regalo alli me daran ideas para colocarlas en el fanficpor ejemplo:tal perona quiere que hipo se tire de un lugar alto,entonces yo hago que hipo se tire de un lugar alto creo que me explique bien (supongo)bueno eso es todo aqui les dejo el link y si no los deja ir alli pues lo copian arriba y listo chao chao

twitter: /nicoxy5

skype:jacksparrow9999

facebook: prontooo

chao chao


	12. Chapter 10

Cambios de caminos

hipo:(se encontarba en el muelle despidiendose de todos)bueno creo que este es el adios

Connor:no hipo(le pone la mano en el hombro)es un hasta luego(sonrie)

Edward:es verdad,cuidate hipo(lo miro serio)

hipo:estare bien,pero¿donde estan mis compañeros?

¿?:aqui(dijo un chico de cabello negro,ojos azules)mi nombre es alan mucho gusto(le estrecha la mano)

hipo:(le da la mano)un placer,soy hipo

¿?:(agitado llega corriendo)

hipo:y tu debes ser janus¿no?

¿?:si(dijo el chico de cabello castaño muy similar a hipo y ojos negros)un placer conocerte(hace una reverencia)

hipo:el placer es mio(imitandolo)

Altair:listo creo que es hora de partir

hipo:una pregunta

Altair:dime hipo

hipo:¿en que barco viajaremos?

Connor:en el tuyo(sonrie)

hipo:¿el mio?

Aveline:si

hipo:¿entonces este barco es mio?

Edward:asi es

hipo:y¿como se llama?

Ezio:el nombre lo pone el capitan

hipo:creo que lo llamare night fury

janus:¿night fury?

alan:asi que le pones el nombre de una ¿especie de dragon?

janus:¿encerio?

hipo:si es la especie mas temida de todas

Connor:no es por apurar pero se tienen que ir

alan:es cierto hay que aprovechar estos vientos y zarpar

2 semanas despues

hipo:(estaba en el timon)

janus:¿capitan?

hipo:dime hipo(le sonrie)

janus:bueno hipo tenemos un problema

hipo:(lo mira)¿que paso?

janus:vealo usted mismo(le da un catalejo)

hipo:(toma el catalejo y comienza a buscar y encontro un barco de un mercader siendo atacado por barcos berseker)mierda(grita)A TODA VELA,PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES,TODOS A SUS PUESTOS Y A LAS ARMAS

alan:(llega)¿que pasa?(alarmado)

hipo:(le da el catalejo)

alan:(despues de mirar)¿berserkers?

janus:¿preparo los morteros?

hipo:no

alan:¿por que?

hipo:por que pueden dañar al barco que tratamos de salvar

janus:¿entonces?

hipo:no ataquen

alan:¿por que?

hipo:yo y janus nadaremos hasta el barco mercader y tu comandaras el ataque cuado te demos la señal

alan:entiendo

janus:yo igual

hipo:por cierto alli va una Asesina

alan y janus:¿queeeeee?

hipo:(se rie)que alli va nuestra proxima compañera

janus:estas muy tranquilo

hipo:es que yo la conozco(con un sonrisa)

alan:¿como?

hipo:ella y yo entrenamos juntas hasta que ella fue a ver a su padre que era un mercader de estas aguas(explico)

janus:ahora comprendo

alan:y¿como se llama?

hipo:heather

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa

hola y antes de que me maten tengo un muy buena explicacion no tenia internet y ahora que tengo puedo publicar esto bueno espero que esten bien,cuidense bye bye


	13. Chapter 11

Cambios de caminos

hipo y janus estaban en el barco enemigo escondidos

hipo:bien¿alguna idea?

janus:si,yo me encargo de los prisioneros y tu haces una distraccion

hipo:me parece buena idea(estaba inspeccionando el barco)perfecto ya se como

janus:(caminaba sigilosamente y consiguio llegar donde los prisioneros pero estaba lleno de berserkers)(O_O)esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense

hipo:(vio que janus estaba donde los prisioneros pero habia mucha gente)(pensando:ok es hora de la accion)

janus:(espero a que hipo hiciera la distraccion)

hipo:(se para en medio del barco)HEEEY POR ACA B ERSERKERS INUTILES

berserker:(dio la alarma)ATRAPENLO(grito)

hipo:(corriendo por todo el barco y noto que los berserkers estaban cansados)VAMOS NIÑITAS¿NO ME DIGAN QUE SE CANSARON(dijo en tono burlon)

berserker:(furioso y cansado ataca a hipo con su espada)

hipo:(esquivo el ataque agachandose y dio un giro y le dio un puñetazo en cara)ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES(sonrie)

y asi empezo una pelea uno por uno iban cayendo gracias a hipo que los noqueaba como si se tratara de un juego para niños mientras que janus estaba sacando a los prisioneros

¿?:¿quien eres?(era una chica de pelo negro)

janus:soy janus vengo a rescatarlos

¿?:¿tu solo?

janus:un amigo viene conmigo y¿tu quien eres?

¿?:soy heather

janus:(sorprendido)pero que hace una Asesina aqui

heather:¿como sabes que soy una Asesina?(incredula)

janus:yo soy una Asesino y vine con hipo que...

heather:(interrumpe a janus)¿hipo esta aqui?(feliz)

janus:si esta arriba(dijo miranado a cubierta)

hipo:(vio que el otro barco se acercaba en posuicion de ataque)(pensando:maldicion,espera la señal)

alan:(Esperando la señal)(pensando:se olvidaron de mi :C)

hipo:(tiro barriles de polvora al agua para que alan se diera cuenta)

alan:(vio los barriles)(pensando:¿sera la señal?claro que es la señal)AHORAAAA

todos los cañones dispararon contra los barcos berserkers destruyendolos

alan:SIIIIIIIIIIII(saltaba alegre)SOY EL REY DE LA DESTRUCCION

hipo:(sonrie y ve a heather)HEATHER(corre y abraza a su amiga)

heather:HIPO(corresponde el abrazo)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno aqui capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado gracias a los que siguen esta historia y alos que comenta se agradece muchisimo y ayuda a continuar pero quiero que me pongan en los review con quien se quedara hipo,eso lo dejare que ustedes decidan espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye


	14. Chapter 12

Cambios de caminos

despues de que terminaran de abrazarse fueron al night fury

alan:y¿como se conocieron?(mientras miraba a heather)

hipo:bueno todo comenzo...

flash back

hipo:(estaba entrenando con Ezio con la espada pero Ezio siempre terminaba desarmandolo)

Ezio:vamos hipo concentrate

hipo:(cansado)no podemos descansar...un...momento(dijo jadeando de cansancio)

Ezio:(vio que el pobre hipo estaba cansado)esta bien,pero a cambio quiero que te concentres mas

hipo:si maestro Ezio(dijo con una sonrisa)

Ezio:(le sonrio y se fue del lugar de entrenamiento)

hipo:(pensando:que sera de berk y de astrid)( mirando el collar con la letra "A")

Connor:(entro al lugar y vio a hipo con un collar)¿es de alguien especial?

hipo:(estaba concentrado pensando que no vio a Connor y se asusto)AAAH(grito)

Connor:perdon por asustarte

hipo:no pasa nada(respirando rapidamente)si es de alguien que era especial

Connor:entiendo bueno estaba buscando a Ezio¿no lo has visto?

hipo:si se acaba de ir por alli(señala una puerta)

Connor:gracias hipo(va hacia donde hipo le indico)

hipo:(pensando esta vida es genial)(de pronto se escucha un grito)¿que es eso?

otra vez se escucho otro grito e hipo fue a investigar

hipo:(llego donde habia una chica con 3 guardias borgia intentado acosarla)(pensando:tengo que hacer algo)OIGAN USTEDES DEJENLA EN PAZ(grito)

guardia:¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARNOS ORDENES?¡MATENLO!

hipo:(saco su espda y bloquea un ataque de unos de los guardia y lo atreveso con la misma)uno menos(dijo en tono de victoria y burlon)

guardia:(ataca a hipo por la espalda)

hipo:(lo ve y se agacha para atravesarle el cuello)

el ultimo guardia lanzo las armas al suelo y huyo del miedo

hipo:(pensando:cobarde)oye¿estas bien?(preocupado va donde la chica)

¿?:(asustada)si etoy bien gracias por salvarme

hipo:de nada(hace un reverencia)¿cual es tu nombre?

¿?:me llamo heather y¿tu?

hipo:hipo

heather:me tengo que ir un gusto conocerte hipo(le da un beso en la mejilla)gracias por salvarme

hipo:(sonrojado)el gusto es mio y no fue nada

fin del flash back

hipo:y asi es como la conoci

janus:pero¿como se unio a los Asesinos?

heather:mi padre era un Asesino,desde ese dia el me entreno por un tiempo luego me enviaron con el maestro Ezio y asi es que comence a entrenar con hipo

alan:ahora entiendo,pero¿que hacias en ese barco?

heather:como yo no tengo barco le pedi al capitan de este barco si podia llevarme y el acepto,pero como pudieron ver fuimos atacados y como no trai mi indumentaria no pude hacer nada

hipo:eso explica todo

y asi continuaron el viaje charlando y bromeando como amigos...

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno aqui les dejo la explicacion de como se conocieron hipo y heather

gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan y los que no por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic y espero que se encuentren bien,cuidense y bye bye

nota:como entrenar a tu dragon y assassins creed no me pertencen son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo soy un fan de amobos que le ocurrio esto xD


	15. Chapter 13

Cambios de caminos

1 semana despues...

janus:¿cuanto falta para llegar a esa isla?(aburrido)

hipo:nada,ya llegamos(dijo mirando por el catalejo)

alan:(mira tambien)¿ese era tu hogar?

hipo:si,era mi hogar(serio y triste)ahora arreglense ponganse su tunica,equipense y preparense

heather:hipo,pero¿ellos no tienen que saber que estas aqui o si?

hipo:cierto necesito un nombre(pensando)

alan:que tal mustafa

hipo:eh...no

heather:y¿que te parece kayto?

alan:ese me gusta

janus:si creo que es el mejor

hipo:esta bien sera kayto asi que me tienen que llamar kayto(dijo serio)

despues de esa charla todos fueron a sus camarotes a cambiarse,despues de unos minutos salieron todos y quedaron sorprendidos

alan:bueno esto es raro(tenia puesta una tunica color azul oscuro con un trabuco en las espalda dos hojas ocultas,tambien traia un espada con unas bombas de humo)

janus:primera vez que lo los veo asi(traia puesta una tunica verde con un hacha en la espalda,2 hojas ocultas y cuchillos para lanzar,tambien iba con una pistola en la parte de atras y bombas de humo)

hipo:si,es un poco extraño(tenia una tunica negra con una cerbatana en la espalda,llevaba una espada con 2 pistolas,tambien tenia cuchillos para lanzar y un cuchillo de caza en la cintura,al igual que todos tenia 2 hojas ocultas y bombas de humo)

heather:pero hay que acostumbrarse(llevaba una tunica blanca con un arco en la espalda,traia 2 hojas ocultas,una pistola en la parte de la cintura y bombas de humo)

marinero:capitan listo para el anclaje

hipo:esta bien,preparense chicos(dijo poniendose la capucha y todos tambien se la pusieron)

POV ASTRID

astrid:(iba de camino a mi casa cuando me encuentro con brutilda)hola tilda

brutilda:hola astrid¿como has estado?

astrid:por ahora bien(le dije)

vikingo:barco a la vista tienen bandera negra

brutilda:viene visita(dio y se fue al muelle)

astrid:(sigo a brutilda al muelle y veo a patan que estaba esperando al las personas del barco)¿quienes seran?

brutilda:no lo se(dijo observando)

FIN DEL POV ASTRID

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno aqui el otro capitulo correspondiente de hoy con la duda que ira a pasar espero que se encuentren bien,cuidense y bye bye hasta mañana(olvide decir nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y por los comentarios que ayudan bastante a seguir)


	16. Chapter 14

Cambios de caminos

estaban todos esperando a que decendieran para darles la bienvenida berk

patan:bajen del barco ahora mismo(dijo en tono autoritario,en eso bajan 3 chicos encapuchados y una chica tambien encapuchada)

¿?:nos llamabas(dijo la chica)

patan:¿quienes son y que hacen aqui?(les ordeno)

¿?:yo soy heather y ellos son janus,alan y kayto y lo que hacemos aqui no te importa(dijo seria)

patan:¿como te atrevez a hablarme asi?(dijo furioso)

heather:y tu¿quien eres?

patan:yo soy el gran patan mocoso jefe de berk y el mejor guerrero(dijo en tono de orgullo e ingenuo)

alan:¿mejor guerrero?jajajajaja(riendose a carcajadas)

janus:jajajaja

kayto:(no se rio estaba serio mirando alrededor hasta que vio a astrid)

patan:QUE LES PARECIO TAN GRACIOSO IDIOTAS(grito molesto y furioso)

kayto:les parecio gracioso que un idiota musculoso como tu dijera que era el mejor guerrero(dijo serio)

patan:yo los derrotaria sin que se dieran cuenta(dijo mostrando sus musculos)

janus:(no aguanto mas la risa)jajajajajajaja

alan:(en el suelo)jajajjajajajaja

heather:jeje no durarias ni un segundo contra nosotros

alan:es cierto

janus:si

patan:eso lo veremos(dijo apretando el puño)pero ahora exijo al lider de ustedes)

kayto:soy yo

patan:exijo que me digas que hace un tonto como tu aqui(dijo en tono de burla que todos empezaron a reir)

kayto:nada que te interese nada mas venimos hacer un par de cosas y nos hiremos de esta estuida isla(dijo serio)

astrid:(escucho que insulto su isla)OYE¿QUE TE PASA INUTIL?(dijo furiosa)

alan:cuida lo que dices(dijo molesto)

janus:tu seras inutil pero kayto no(dijo tambien molesto)

patan:jajaja mirenlo es un dibilucho(se burlo)no durarian ni un dia sin que un dragon los mate

kayto:fue suficiente por hoy mañana hablaremos con mas calma(dijo ya que estaba anocheciendo)

astrid:y¿donde se van a quedar?(dijo incredula)

kayto:en mi barco(dijo mirandola y retirandose junto con el resto dejando a los brekianos con un monton de preguntas

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno hoy no tenia mucha inspiracion,pero mañana subire 2 capitolas ya que este fin de semana no estare en casa lo que significa sin internet asi que sabado y domingo no podre subir asi mañana subire el que corresponde al del sabado y el jueves el del domingo asi que espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye

pd:gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios que me hacen muy feliz hasta mañana


	17. Chapter 15

Cambios de caminos

en la mañana...

todos los chicos estaban ya listo para salir del barco menos alan

kayto:alan despierta y arreglate(tratando de despertarlo)

alan:(adormilado)5 minutos mas

janus:(se le ocurrio una idea)¡ALAN TIENES UN CANGRENJO EN LA CABEZA!

alan:(salta del susto)donde donde donde esta saquenlo...

kayto:(no aguanto mas)jajajajajajjaja

heather:(sonrie)eres malo janus

janus:jajajaja pero ya desperto

alan:jaja(sarcasmo)voy en en un segundo(dijo levantandose y los chicos salieron al timon)

kayto:ayer no vi a estoico(dijo serio)

janus:use la vista de aguila y no lo encontre

heather:yo tampoco lo he visto

kayto:hoy iremos asi vestidos(dijo señalandose sin su tunica de asesino,solo traia sus hojas ocultas y un cuchillo)

alan:asi no levantaremos sospechas a los templarios(dijo llegando)

janus:es cierto

kayto:¿ok todo entendido?

todos:si

mientras tanto en el gran salon...

astrid estaba con los demas en una mesa comiendo...

brutacio:ayer vieron a los recien llegados se veian tan debiles xD

brutilda:si pareciean terribles terrores :D

patan:esos debiluchos decian que podian contra mi(dijo burlonamente)nosotros podriamos con ellos con una mano

astrid:(iba a decir algo pero se abrerieron las puertas dando entrada a los 5 recien llegados)hablando de ellos

brutacio:es mi idea o se ven diferentes(dijo observandolos sin sus capuchas)

brutilda:si es verdad ahora se ven mas lindos(dijo babeando)

astrid:(los miro uno por uno hasta que se detuvo en kayto y se le hizo conocido)

patan:¿que hacen aqui?

kayto:(ignoro a patan y miro a astrid y sus miradas se cruzaron)

continuaraaaaaaaa,dentro de un rato :D

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y nos vemos en un rato bye bye


	18. Chapter 16

Cambios de caminos

POV KAYTO

ella me miraba interrogatoriamente hasta que decidi halar

kayto:buen dia(sonrío)

astrid:buen dia(dijo con desconfianza)

kayto:¿como te llamas?(menti yo ya sabia quien era xD)

astrid:astrid conformate con eso(dijo aun con desconfianza)

kayto:mi nombre es kayto un gusto conocerla hofferson(la mire y ella me quedo mirando sorprendida y todos igual)

astrid:¿como sabes mi nombre(me dijo sorprendida)

kayto:luego te lo explico

patan:¿ustedes se conocen?

ustedes no a mi pero yo si a ustedes(dijo mirandolo divertido)

en eso llega una persona bastante familiar

paton:hermano,bocon me alegro que hayan vuelto(dijo dirigiendose hacia ellos)

FIN POV KAYTO

kayot:(no volteo a ver tenia su mirada fija al frente)

estoico:hermano,me alegra volver a berk(vio a los nuevos llegados)¿quienes son?

kayto:(paton iba a hablar pero lo interrumpio volteandose)soy kayto y ellos son heather,alan y janus

bocon:hola(sonriendo)

kayto:(pensando:extrañaba a ese hombre)hola

bocon:soy bocon el...

kayto:herrero de berk y entrenador de lucha contra dragones y ex mentor de hipo un gusto(dijo sonriendo)

todos quedaron muy asombrados,no por que sabia quien era sino que nombro a hipo el traidor inutil

patan:me hicieron recordar a hipo el inutil(dijo burlon)el cobarde que huyo

kayto:(lo miro desafiante)inutil es al que tengo al frente

patan:¿que has dicho?(dijo molesto)

kayto:dije que inutil es al que tengo en frente(dijo sonriendo)

paton:no dejes que te moleste hijo enseñale a ese mocoso respeto

kayto:este sin cerebro cree que puede vencerme eso lo veremos(dijo burlon)

patan se lanzo a golpear a kayto con su puño pero este lo evadio con facilidad y los empijo una par de metros

kayto:creo que fallaste(dijo antes de correr lanzarle una patada en el estomago que hizo que patan cayera al suelo)¿no que eras el mejor guerrero?

patan:(se enfurecio mas en intendo golpearo con el otro puño pero kayot fue mas rapido y lo tomo de la mano y se la doblo para luego darle un puñetazo en la nariz rompiendocela)

kayto:(aprovecho para correr y saltar para sarle un patada en la cara dejandolo incosiente)eso fue muy facil

todos incluso astrid quedaron boquiabierta por lo que vieron patan el jefe y el mas fuerte habia sido derrotado por un chico debil y aun peor recien llegado

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ahora si quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y comentarios que me inspiraron a seguir y por poco olvido subir hoy los capitulos por que soy despitado de lo peor jeje espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye hasta mañana

gracias a:

Lady Aira H H:bueno en el siguiente cap hipo estara con aastrid quiero decir kayto xD saludos de chile espero que estes muy bien,cuidate y bye bye

inmortable343:amigo si astrid no sabe quien es pero pronto ¿lo sabra?gracias por tu apoyo y espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

anya(guest):gracias por tu comentario y si tiene algo de suspenso pero pronto pasara a¿tragedia?¿romance?¿terror?xD espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

SailorTheLastOFU (guest):si estoy considerando con que se quede con astrid y si que viva el hiccstrid y espero que no mueras sola xD,espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

Ljoe:gracias amigo tambien por tu apoyo y seguir mi historia me encannta que te guste al igual que a todos,espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

y eso seria me encantaria responder todos los comentarios pero hay muchos guest entonces nose caul es cual xD ahora si hasta mañana bye bye


	19. aclaraciones

hola a todos chicos y chicas primero se preguntaran:

#¿esto es capitulo?:no,esto no es un capitulo claramente,es un mini aclaraciones

#¿hoy no subiras los 2 capitulos planeados?:claro despues de estos intentare subir el que corresponde al dia de hoy y el que corresponde al domingo

#¿hipo se quedara con astrid?:muchos de ustedes me dijeron que si se quedara con astrid por lo que se quedara con astrid

#¿que edad tienen ahora?:tienen 20 años,(como en CEATD 2)

#¿cuando se juntaran kayto y astrid?: ;)

#¿estara chimuelo y los demas dragones?:lo estuve pensando y si saldran mas adelante

#¿como son los trajes de asesinos de kayto y los demas?:son identicos al de Assassins creed unity solo que cambie los colores

y bueno si me he saltado me lo dicen en los reviews nuevamente se agredece el apoyo a este fanfic nunca pense que llegaria tan lejos y menos con gente que le guste,tambien queria informar que estoy trabajando en otro fanfic de CEATD totalmente(a que me refiero a que solo va a hacer de esta pelicula)sera un AU moderno y aun no me decido por el nombre y es por eso que si pueden decirme algunos nombres se los agredeceria de corazon,otra cosa no por que vaya a subir una nueva historia vaya a olvidar esta,claramente no olvidare esta como pueden ver subo cada dia una cap y a si seguira hasta que vuelva a los estudios ya que no podre subir todos los dias pero de que subire SUBIRE

SkyllerLeftBehind:claramente espero que no mueras sola D: y que esto te alla aclarado un par de dudas espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

Lady Aira H H:muchisimas gracias,de antemano te digo tambien feliz dia de la amistad y que en uno de estos 2 capitulos que subire ahora se encontraran kayto y astrid no dire cual ;) espero que estes bien,cuidate y bye bye

y a todos los demas que comentan y no comentas una saludo bye bye


	20. Chapter 17

Cambios de caminos

brutacio:¿acaba de patearle el trasero a patan?(confundido)

brutilda:si y con mucha facilidad(dijo admirando al nuevo chico)

paton:(estaba con la curandera revisando a patan)¿COMO PUDISTE DERROTARLO FACILMENTE?(grito furioso)

alan:por que kayto no uso la fuerza bruta(dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio)

janus:alan tiene razon el no hizo ni la mitad de esfuerzo para derrotarlo(dijo mirando con orgullo a kayto)

paton:TE VOY A...(lo detuvo bocon)

bocon:ya fue suficiente diversion por hoy(dijo mirando a kayto)

kayto:hubiera sido divertido pelear con el pero no sabe(dijo serio)ninguno de ustedes sabe pelear

astrid:crees que nadie sabe pelear(dijo tomando su hacha)

kayto:si(saco su espda)yo no luchare contigo hofferson

astrid:sabia que no podr...

kayto:(la interrumpio)dije que YO no pelearia contigo(miro a heather)ella lo hara(dijo lanzadole la espada)

heather:(ve la espada y la atrapa)no es necesario(y le arrojo la espada de vuelta)el tiene razon(dijo señalando a bocon)fue suficiente

kayto:tienes razon(guardo la espada)quiero hablar contigo(dijo kirando a astrid

astrid:no tengo nada que hablar contigo(lo miro friamente)

kayto:entonces no repondere a tus duda(dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero..)

astrid:espera(dijo)hablemos

kayto:muy bien(miro a todos los vikingos)pero en privado

astrid:bien(dijo saliendo del gran salon)

kayto:chicos esperen aqui y vigilen que no nos sigan(y tambien salio)

astrid:bien ahora dime...

kayto:aqui no nos pueden escuchar en mi barco

al rato estaban kayto y astrid en el "night fury"

kayto:¿que quieres que responda?(dijo sentado en un barril y tambien le puso uno a astrid)

astrid:(se sento con desconfianza)¿como sabes mi nombre?

kayto(dio una pequeña carcajada)te conozco desde niña

astrid:¿como es posible si yo no te conozco?

kayto:tu crees(del cuello mostro la cadena de astrid)

astrid:(quedo en shock)h...hi...hipo

kayto:no ese ya no es mi nombre ahora es kayto pero no le digas a nadie o tendre que silenciarte(saco su hoja oculta)

astrid(le dio miedo hipo y eso era raro astrid hofferson con miedo y de hipo)lo prometo

kayto:(guardo la hoja oculta) muy bien continua

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno chicos aui el reencuentro bno era lo que yo tenia pensado pero por las prisas(tengo que salir a preparar algo)no pude escribir mas pero luego en el siguiente cap que cuando llegue lo escribire y lo subire por la noche y espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye


	21. Chapter 18

Cambios de caminos

astrid(aun sorprendida)¿como hes que estas vivo?

kayto:(serio)ya me dabas por muerto -_-

astrid:(nota mucho su cambio)¿que haces aqui?

kayto:trabajar(obvio)

astrid:(nerviosa)y¿en que?

kayto:es algo privado y dime una cosa

astrid:¿que?

kayto:¿como esta tu relacion con patan?

astrid:pues cuando te fuiste yo termine con el pero ahora que es el jefe de berk mi padre quiere casarme con el(dijo en tono triste)

kayto:es decir te estan obligando

astrid:sabes como son las tradiciones en berk(-_-)

kayto:si te digo que ya se me olvidaron¿me crees?

astrid:bueno a pasado mucho tiempo y has cambiado bastante

kayto:si,fue para bien

astrid:oye esa chica¿es tu novia?

kayto:no es solo mi mejor amiga(se le hizo raro la pregunta)¿porque preguntas?

astrid:por nada(^^)

kayto:creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa

astrid:no quiero volver es un infierno

kayto:¿por que?

astrid:mi madre me enseña cosas sobre dueña de casa(dijo en tono de alarmada)

kayto:espera¿no que eras una guerrera?(eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo)

astrid:es porque cuando me case con patan no podre luchar

kayto:mejor te acompaño

astrid:bien(dijo triste y levantandose)

kayto:te diria que te quedaras pero no es conveniente tener a una mujer a bordo de piratas

astrid:ok,espera¿piratas?(dijo asustada)

kayto:tranquila no atacaremos berk por que yo no he dado la orden(dijo calmandola)

astrid:espera¿orden?

kayto:si,yo soy el capitan asi que vamonos

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

hola chicos y chicas disculpen por no subir este capitulo ayer y es que regrese a las 2 de la mañana a casa y me quede dormido,cuando estuve fuera me conecte a facebook mediante la computadora de mi primo y alli queria escribir pero no sabia en que quede y por eso les pido mil disculpas espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye

hasta el lunes...si es que estoy vivo(O_O)

pd:gracias por los comentarios que me dejan a diario eso lo agradezco al igual que los que llen un saludo bye bye

y no olviden unirse a mi grupo de facebook:"Cambios de caminos LDF1203"para que nos conozcamos y clarar dudas bye bye


	22. Chapter 19

Cambios de caminos

astrid:(sorprendida)no puedo creer que estes vivo y que ahora mirate eres...diferente

kayto:oye y¿cuando te casaras con patan?

astrid:(lo penso)hipo...(fue interrumpida)

kayto:kayto ese es mi nombre quiero que me digas kayto por ahora

astrid:bueno necesito tu ayuda(dijo en tono de suplica)

kayto:(sorprendido)¿que pasa?

astrid:ayudame no quiero casarme con patan

kayto:no puedo hacer nada al respecto

astrid:¿donde aprendiste a pelear?

kayto:eso es un secreto pero te llevare a casa ya va a oscureser

astrid:si

asi se fueron en silencio hasta la casa de astrid pero en el camino se encontraron con patan y estoico

patan:miren nada mas(ve a astrid y le grita)¿QUE HACES CON ESTE IMBECIL?¿ACASO TE QUIERES IR CON EL?(celoso y furioso)

kayto:(observaba a estoico detenidamente,pero estoico tambien lo hacia)

astrid:si prefiero ir con el antes que contigo(dijo)

patan:(la toma del brazo)eso lo veremos

astrid:sueltame me lastimas

patan:CALLATE(la tira al piso)

kayto:(ve la escena)oye(le dice a patan)

patan:(se voltea pero fue recibido con un puñetazo en la cara)

kayto:a una mujer no se le lastima idiota

patan:(se levanta y iba a empezar otra pelea pero estoico lo detuvo)

estoico:fue suficiente por hoy y tu chico vuelve por donde has llegado

kayto:(se le acerca)claro que lo hare pero primero tengo que ocuparme de un asunto

estoico:pues ocupate de tu asunto y te vas

kayto:por supuesto que me ire no pienso quedarme en un lugar(mira a su alrededor)

estoico:(tambien vio a su alrededor)

patan:que...

kayto:shhhh

patan:como te atrves a hacer callar al jefe de...

estoico:silencio patan(dijo alerta)

kayto:hay algo acechando

estoico:(saca su espada)tambien lo siento

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	23. notita

hola chicos y chicas que tal primero queria informar que he vuelto y que no me ire :D :

-gracias por sus comentarios que son muy lindos y positivos

-gracias a:

#lady aira:muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra un monton que te guste, saludos

#yoloswagy:amigo gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios,saludos

#aileen:gracias a ti tambien por el apoyo al fic que espero te gusten los sig capitulos

y ahora un comentario que me parecio peculiar

#yoloswagy(guest):mira mañana tengo estudios y salgo exactamente a esa hora si quieres puedo conectarme a las 7:00pm o es que tu mami no te deja,segundo niño rata seras tu que insultas sin saber con quien te metes,tercero nadie quiere conocerte solamente que te dejes de insultar,cuarto yo se que tu no eres alan porque tu nombre te delata=yoloswagy(guest)no eres mas que un pobre niño rata que necesita atencion pero si quieres hablar dime en que me conecto me has dicho conectate pero no me dijiste en que(facebook,twitter,skype,etc)asi que antes de meterte conmigo cuidate por que puedo ser tu peor pesadilla bye bye

y perdon por este detalle mañana viernes nuevo cap de cambios de caminos espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye


	24. tragedia

chicos y chicas soy el primo de nico y les informo que tuvo un accidente el hiba con su padre y chocaron un coche asi que:

#el esta fuera de riesgo vital y le daran de alta en unos dias

#yo escribire el fic por mientras el no esta

#segundo antes del accidente me dijo que estaba haciendo otro fic de nose que asi que cuando regrese pues seguira con el fic y con el otro que esta haciendo

bueno esto se lo voy a copiar...espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye(lose a el le queda mejor)


	25. Chapter 20

Cambios de caminos

kayto:(saca su espada)

patan:(le susurra a estoico)¿que esta pasando?

kayto:(usa la vista de aguila y nota que son sus compañeros que estaban espiando y guarda la espada algo que dejo confundido a los demas)NO ES DE EDUCACION ESPIAR

heather:lo sentimos kayto(se muestra)

janus:es cierto teniamos curiosidad de saber que pasaba(tambien salio de su escondite junto con alan)

kayto:bien vamos al barco hay que descansar

heather:cierto vamos

los 4 guerreros se fueron al night fury a descansar,pero en el gran salon habia una junta de todos los berkianos

patan:como todos sabran llegaron a nuestra isla 4 personas...(fue interrumpido por brutacio)

brutacio:si los que te patearon el trasero

brutilda:no es cierto solo fue uno y era guapo(con cara de lujuria)

patan:¡CALLENSE!

Estoico:¿hace cuanto llegaron?(le pregunto a paton)

paton:ayer,llegaron encapuchados y armados hasta los dientes

Estoico:¿encapuchados?(muy sorprendido)

paton:si

Estoico:(pensamientos:asi que enviaron a 4 Asesinos)(sonrie)

paton:(extrañado)¿por que sonries?

Estoico:por nada solo que me acorde de algo

paton:ok

mientras tanto en el night fury...

alan:hipo¿tu padre aun no sabe quienes somos?

kayto:SSSHHH recuerda que debes llamarme kayto(dijo alarmado)

janus:pero aqui no hay nadie(dijo calmado)

kayto:no falta el que este escuchando(calmandose)

heather:tienes razon pero lo veriamos con la vista de aguila

kayto:(¬¬)ok y no lo se quizas ya lo supo

janus:¿alguien mas sabe tu verdadero nombre?

kayto:si,astrid lo sabe

alan:uuuuyyy heather tienes competencia(dijo burlandose,pero lo que consiguio fue un cuchillo al lado de su cabeza)

heather:(molesta)repitelo y no fallo

janus:ya basta(intentaba calmarlos)

kayto:(sonrie)(pensamientos:espero que astrid no diga quien soy en verdad)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno aqui esta el capitulo de hoy yo soy mas lento que mi primo pero intentare hacerlos largos espero que esten bien,cuidense y bye bye


	26. aviso corto

ok chicos algo pequeño aqui les dejo el nombre de mi nueva historia de variedad,les dejo aqui el link o le dan a mi perfil y lo ven bye bye


End file.
